Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Another good story by StrikeTheDragon. This is something to think about; just imagine what would happen if Jewel thought Blu deserved better? If he should be at home in Minnesota with Linda? Then three years, after he agreed to that, she decided to visit him with three special guests.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm almost done! :D After this, I just need to make two more posts or chapters and I will have completed my New Years Resolution for 2018!**_

 _ **Now, onto this story. StrikeTheDragon was the one who first thought of it, and when I said I might make it, I was thinking about having it be a single chapter long one-shot, but after the advice Alexriolover95 gave me from his review on "New Kind of Spook" (and considering how long this tale might be), it'll perhaps be less than five chapters long. So almost as long as "A Few Sweet Times."**_

 _ **So with this story, there's a great chance that you'll feel anxious when you see how it goes, and maybe it'll be upsetting in your opinion. But it is a parallel universe and I think the ending I have in mind will be relieving.**_

* * *

Ch.1

Family is the one thing that exists everywhere, especially in another world where it may have started out differently. And there was one girl who learned to understand that better than she already believed. Her name was Jewel, a female spix that lived in the city of Rio de Janeiro. She lived in the big city, enjoying her amazing life, not by herself but with the company of the one bird that has been kind to her since he saved her four months ago.

His name was Blu, and he was not only a hero to her, but her husband too, and someone that always did his best to make her happy since her wing broke. Ever since she saved her from falling off the plane, she was taken care of by him and his friends Linda, Tulio, and Fernando the humans. They were all able to keep her safe and healthy, but Jewel felt like Blu did a better job, and when she was healed released, Blu agreed to come to the jungle with her, to be with her forever. And so far, for the past four months, they were both living their lives freely.

Currently, Jewel was in her hollow, resting on her side of the nest when it was very early in the morning, feel totally cool and safe. She was in such a deep slumber that she felt like a baby again until she felt a small nudge. It wasn't rough or bothering but it did feel a little forceful enough to nearly wake her up.

Then she heard a small voice.

"Jewel? Hey Jewel? Oh Jewel?"

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and noticed Blu's face after rubbing them. "Oh morning, sweetie." She yawned but suddenly felt freshly awake.

"Good morning. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am. But what about you? I take it you're feeling glad enough to be the first to wake up?"

"Honestly…yeah, I kind of am. Haha."

"Hehe."

"Yeah, I think since we've been together for four months, you're usually the one who likes to wake me up so early. But it's good to you know that for once I got you first."

"Four months. Wait, four months? That's how long it's been since we met?"

"Mmm-hmm. One of many benefits of being a 'nerd bird' is having to keep track of time properly."

"I'll say. And what do you wanna do on this fine morning, handsome?"

"Hmm." Blu thought about it, thought about what would be the best activity to do on their new day together, until the light bulb came up. Something that he thought only Jewel would love to do.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Whoa, whoa!"

The two birds were together, high up in the sky, much higher than they've ever been before as they went passed the height of the Redeemer Statue. Jewel was doing acrobats and while Blu was trying the same thing he was just wanted to be careful so he wouldn't lose his balance and steering.

"Y-You enjoying yourself?" Blu nervously asked.

"You bet! Whoo! Aw having to fly high again, thank you for suggesting this."

"N-No problem. I-I just wish I had your confidence."

"Well why don't you start using yours?"

"I think after knowing me for so long, you'd know by now that my level of confidence is pretty short."

"Says the bird who saved my life when he couldn't fly, hehehe! Come on, Blu Boy, I know you can do it. Just do what I do and have fun with it!"

Jewel sounded very encouraging. She obviously tried motivating her husband, and when she began to hover above him…his heart began to beat like a drum and seeing her face made it hard for him to say no. So he took her advice, remembering that he could be confident and use his skills to make the experience more fun.

He slowly breathed and whispered, "Alright. Having fun with it. Here I go." Then he quickly did a twirl and flip! He started moving like a real flying acrobat and each move was precise enough to make Jewel's jaw drop wide open. She was amazed enough to follow along and laugh with joy. It made her focus on him more while dragging herself into a deep trance.

"Wow…man, what I have done to deserve you, Blu. (Chuckling). You, too, Blu. Everytime I rhyme his name with something by accident, I always laugh, why do I always laugh? (Chuckling more) Maybe…maybe…it's just another reason why I love him so much. He's funny, and he maybe a coward sometimes but he's still very brave, and…he's always so kind. Trying to respect others. Especially when we met…he was trying to be nice and wanted to impress me. Yet what did I do? I attacked him because I was paranoid and I overreacted about that kiss he tried to pull. He…he's the opposite version of me. He's nice and I kept making fun of him on our first week together. We never got along until our dance at the club, where he was precise and footloose. He looked so sure of himself. It was when I began to fall in love with him for the first time. It made me want to stay with him…and liked me too. Even though I was a jerk."

Jewel sighed but shook her head, making herself not become absorbed by any bad thoughts. When she looked forward, she noticed Blu still having fun in the air. So she quickly brought her smile up and joined him.

Both birds were flying high and amazingly for over an hour, and when they needed to slow down, they just stayed gliding up looking at the big city lights that were bright and beautiful. Even Jewel admired it. So took a loving grasp to Blu's wing. When he turned to face her, both of them shared an affectionate stare and smile.

"Jewel?" Blu said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…Blu." She chuckled.

"You're never gonna stop that, are you?"

"Not for a long time."

"Good. Because despite how annoying it may be sometimes…I always love that laugh of yours."

"Ooh. Kind of like how I love seeing your beautiful eyes? Or how I love seeing your courage and confidence race high up when I need you? Or…how kind you are to me and others despite how rude I can be?"

"Rude? You haven't said anything rude to me since after we became a couple. And the times we had after that have always been the best. They are times that I will always enjoy with you."

"Thank you." Jewel snuggled her head with Blu's. Then she thought to herself again, "Always so nice. Again, even though I was a jerk. Maybe I still am." For a long time, while telling herself to deny it, as Blu kept being so nice to her, she dwelled too much on how she wasn't very much the same in the past, and she couldn't let it go.

So she decided to ask, "Hey Blu?"

"Yep?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Miss who?"

"You know, Linda?"

"Oh. Actually…yes, a little. For a fifteen years she was almost like the only family I ever had, but while yes I was a little upset that she had to go back to Minnesota…and we had to say our goodbyes…I know she'll be back eventually. And what's better than that is the fact I have you now; the one bird that I can call my real family. Even more. You are my wife, and I love you."

"Aww." Hearing that made shed a few tears.

Then, when they least expected it, the sun began to rise up from the horizon.

"Whoa." Blu said, being astonished by the sight of it. It was prettier than the city itself and it made him say, "You know what? Having to see sights like this all the time is another reason why I like living here."

"Yeah." Jewel whispered, thinking the same thing. But hearing him say "living here" made her dwell on the bad thought once again. "Living here? That's all I wanted. For you to live here in the jungle with me." Jewel thought. "But for a long time now…you've been sacrificing too much for me." A few more tears came out and when she had the urge to clear her throat, she said to Blu, "Hey sweetie, do you think we can head back now? I'm feeling a little tired."

"Sure. In fact, try to rest yourself on me."

"Okay."

While they were in the sky, it was hard for Jewel to hover and land above Blu. But through a gentle flapping touch, she was able to rest on her husband's back as he soared through the air more, going through the water, city, and then the jungle. At a moment of carefully flying straight through everything, the birds made it to their home hollow, which was in the Blu Bird Sanctuary and not too far from the aviary.

"Whoo." Jewel sighed as she got off Blu's back and in her hollow. "Thanks for carrying me, sweetie."

"No problem. So already it's morning and…(yawning)…I'm not feeling extremely tired. What else do you wanna do?"

"Well…I wouldn't mind some breakfast."

"Oh. In that case, how about I go get some fruit?"

"You? By yourself? Are you sure? I mean you don't have to go through with that. I-"

"No, no. Jewel, I'm okay with it. I need to go through with adapting to the jungle anyway and it starts with gettin' both of us some food. Plus, there's a few trees near the city that have a lot of fruit. I think they're good. You just stay here and relax, honey." Blu smiled, looking like he didn't even hesitate to volunteer for Jewel, and then kissed her before he flew off to get sweet fruits for breakfast.

Jewel was alone in her hollow, sitting down and was in a deeper trance than ever. She said to herself, "Honey. Sweetie. Angel. There he goes again. Besides being nice to me, he also gives the cutest nicknames. Blu…oh Blu…always hugging me…always comforting me…respecting me…and sacrificing everything for me." Jewel's head was feeling a little dizzy, because all she could think about was times she spent with Blu for the past four months. Each image was fantastic, enjoyable, zen, and all savoring and sentimental to her…but it also made her remember all the time that lead to it, where she used to make fun of Blu for being a pet or for being a coward because he didn't want to give up the luxurious life he had with Linda. Everything about all those thoughts made Jewel feel frozen and guilty. She began to think that maybe she didn't deserve to have Blu.

So she stood up and said, "Oi, Linda, if only you didn't decide to go back to 'Tiny-sota' maybe I wouldn't be feeling so-AHH!" Jewel yelped and tripped on the hollow ground. "What the? OOH!" She continued and felt a great pain in her stomach, for it was hard and aching. Jewel flipped and laid on her back before rubbing her belly with both her wings. "Ow, ow, ow. What-? Oh my. I…I forgot." The pain stopped and it made her remember something important. Just last night, after Blu went to sleep, Jewel went to the aviary to have Tulio help her figure out what was bothering her stomach lately. And when she made it, he was able to examine her…and said something that Jewel did not want to forget about.

 _Jewel…this amazing. After four months, you are finally pregnant. … Be sure to tell Blu about this when you can before you both come back here._

"I'm pregnant." She said to herself ( _ **back in the present**_ ). "I'm pregnant. I can't…I can't believe it. I…" She felt excited all of the sudden as she sat back up and did want to tell Blu.

"Honey, I'm back." Then he came back to her surprise, with a couple of fresh mangoes in his talons and didn't seem to notice the sound of Jewel's screams earlier. He arrived just in the nick of time as he put the fruits down and gave one to his wife. "How do you feel about having these for breakfast?"

"Ooh, thanks sweetie." Jewel said, as she wanted to tell him the news…but suddenly decided to eat first. So she and her husband dug into the mangoes and savored every taste.

At one point, when Jewel saw Blu eating, she felt like giggling and wanted to kiss him. But at the same time, didn't feel right. Looking Blu brought up the thoughts in her mind again and just didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that she was pregnant, that she loved him, and didn't want anything else but live a great life together with the new family. That was all Jewel wanted, but what she didn't want was to have Blu do too much for her. So…one new thought came to her mind and it was the one thing that she thought would make him happy…even though it wouldn't do the same for her. She didn't feel like she was thinking straight as she felt like speaking of it, but with every second that passed, she felt like her voice was being taken and couldn't say anything…and still, the idea of what she wanted to say to Blu was upsetting. So she tried talking again and again but nothing came out before she started to cry again.

Tears were flowing down more than before and the only sound that finally came out of beak was a soft cry, very gentle and yet hard with a sorrowful tone. And as Blu started noticing it, he came right to her and put his wing around her.

"Jewel?" He began to speak with her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Blu…" Jewel finally spoke and she tried holding back her sobbing. "I don't know what to say."

"About what?"

"About this; our relationship. W-W-When we first met, you have been trying to be kind and respectful to me and regardless of that I've been a jerk to you. I insulted you for being a human's companion, I distrusted you, I never thought about your feelings and how good your life was, and when we finally became a pair you've still been the complete opposite of me. You helped me, you comforted me, and did nearly everything that a wife loves in a husband and because I never really did anything for you in return, I can't take anymore…I…I…I think you should go back to Minnesota."

Those words were deep and shocking like a flying knife to Blu's heart. So he responded, "What? Are you…are you saying you want to break up with me? Just because you're feeling guilty about the past?"

"I…I don't know. I don't want to break with you, Blu. But you've just sacrificing so much for me. Look at me, I've never done anything for you so I don't think it's even fair for us to be to-"

"Jewel, Jewel, Jewel. Please stop that, I say it is fair for us to be together. You have been showing me respect since we fell in love, and I do these things for you to make you feel happy not guilty."

"I know. I know that. But still…for a long, a very long time, I've been dwelling on it way too much. The fact that I was too harsh and that…the argument we had at Luiz's garage could've ruined everything between us. And now…I can't stop thinking about it. About how one day I might get too caught up with you doing things for me that I become more spoiled rotten than before and you'll want to leave me because of it."

"No, no, no. Jewel please don't think that, you are better than that so please don't ever say to me now."

"I'm sorry. But I'm saying it to you now. Please. I don't want you being so good to me anymore. I want you to go back to Minnesota and be with Linda again."

"But…but Jewel, I want to stay here in Rio, play with the guys and dance with you at the samba club, eat and fly around for fun…and live with you for the rest of my life. I love you, Jewel."

"…And…(sobbing)…and you just saying that makes me feel more and more guilty. Before you met me, you've already had a great life that led you into being a good bird, full of respect and kindness. But me…before I met you, I've always been a loner and it led me to being an easily bothered brat. I'm sorry, Blu…but please…I don't want to break up with you but I don't want you to give up your life for me anymore. I want you to be happy with the life you had before. Please. Let me do this selfless act for you."

Blu wanted to protest to her, but by hearing her words and looking into her sad eyes, even he froze with anxiety and confusion. No words came out of his beaks as he looked at her wife, processing everything she said and from the look on her eyes, any idea that Blu had about her seeing someone behind his back was erased. He just continued staring at with her sorrow yet beautiful face. He understood what she was feeling and that guilt was overcoming her too much, and didn't know what else to say. Except…

"Well…okay, Jewel. I'll go back if you really want me to."

"Okay. I promise I don't want to hurt you but I still think you'll be more happier there."

"Actually…if I'm going, are you okay if I bring up some conditions?"

"Conditions? Okay, what do you want?"

So from there, the two spoke up to each other more, and though each of them were feeling too sad, they did not let any anger overcome them and were able to give good enough conditions to each other in order for both of them to stay happy…and it involved both of them still staying as husband and wife.

* * *

 _ **What do you think of that?**_

 _ **Now before I close, what I would like to mention is that recently I've realized I haven't been too careful with credit. Whenever I use someone else's OC, I mention who created it, and when I use the song lyrics for something, I say who was the artist that performed it. But I think that's not enough. So from now on, at the end of almost all chapters to my stories, if I make a reference or parody or something, I'll be careful about how the credit goes. Like what Bluecatcinema usually does.**_

 _ **• Rio is the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.**_

 _ **• Story Plot was thought of by StrikeTheDragon**_

 _ **• Any new OC I introduce will be of T8ECR34T0R's property.**_

 _ **Stuff like that.**_

 ** _So anyway, let me know if you want to see more in this story. Thank you, and bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I did it! I have accomplished my 2018 New Years Resolution! Thank Heaven. I have published 100 chapters/posts, or more if you include every post from Google+ and such. But still, I got it done and I'm proud of it.**_

 _ **But right now, let's get to the more important things. First off, I hope everyone's having a good time of year so far. Christmas and every other good winter family holiday is coming up! Have a good time with your family and with sharing the holiday spirit.**_

 _ **Also, I wanna thank Monsterjamvadim, Rio2Lover100, and everybody else who left a good review and became interested in this. Let's hope you enjoy the rest and will want to read more and enjoy the holidays :)**_

* * *

Ch.2

Two days later…on the other part of the world in Minnesota…Blu the spix macaw was sleeping in his cage all the way at his old home with his companion Linda. Recently, he was in Rio, living his new life the best way he could by making his wife, Jewel, happy. Everything he did worked and both of them were happy, but it made Jewel feel very guilty for what she did in the past.

So they were able to talk it out, and while Jewel let (most of) her words and feelings out, she and Blu agreed to separate for a while.

Blu was at his old home, just sleeping in his cage, not dwelling on anything for even a second.

Then a sudden buzzing noise went off. It almost sounded like a phone, and it was loud enough to make Blu groan and wake up. "Ugh…what the…?" His eyes were open in the large dark library room but saw a small light. "Oh!" Blu smiled and became excited all of the sudden when he moved away his tiredness. So he flew out of his cage and went to the computer desk, where Linda's phone was and silently ringing. "Yes! Okay, okay. Here we go." Blu said and was able to answer the call.

"Hello? Blu, can hear or-or see me okay?" That was Jewel, trying to adjust her camera that was on the wall of her new tree hollow, not too far from the aviary.

"Jewel! Hey, yeah, I can see you…and wow…your face looks as beautiful as ever. Even on a small screen."

"Oh? (Blushing) Thank you. Oh and it's great seeing yours too."

Blu blushed the same way. "Thanks. How are you doing? I thought we were gonna try this out in the afternoon."

"We were but I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see or at least hear from you again. But don't worry, I was able to set this up right after spending so much with you, Linda, and Tulio at the aviary. Speaking of which, how are things going for you and Linda?"

"Oh everything's great. While Tulio was still confused as to why I told him I should come back to Minnesota without you, we both know he still went with it."

"Yeah."

"So he accompanied me back home and got to have a good chat with Linda. She was indeed happy to have me back, but I think she also looked sad. She must've thought we broke up and couldn't stand each other."

"What? B-But we both know that's not true, of course, right?"

"Of course. The idea of me never tolerating you…never once crossed my mind since we got together. Gosh, I already miss you so much."

"Really? Oi…Blu, I miss you too. I promise you with what I said, I never wanted to hurt you, I just didn't feel good with how I kept bullying when we met, and I…"

"Hey, it's okay. Believe me, I forgave you for that a long time ago. If I held a real grudge against it, then I wouldn't have gone back for you at the parade or when you fell off the plane. I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu. Mmm…"

"Hmm. While I was already gone, did you imagine it?"

"Imagine what?"

"Us? Sleeping together, with our wings still wrapped around each other and feeling nothing but each other's warmth and comfort against the harsh weather going on at night."

"Hmm. The idea of it is what makes sleep through any hard conditions so well."

"Me too. And another thing, I can tell that you're feeling guilty and that you feel we to give each other just a little bit of space. All couples go through this, and I know that unlike some of them, we'll be coming back together soon. I'll come back to Rio whenever you think it feels right for you, Okay?"

"Okay. Maybe. You know, I still don't have anything wrong with you living with me, I just-"

"I know, don't worry."

"Don't worry. Funny, I used to think I was always gonna say that to you from now on."

"Yeah, but for your sake I decided to step up more and more before I finally got use to the jungle. So if anything I should be grateful for all the tough love you gave me in the past."

"Please." Jewel tried to resist chuckling over her husband's humor. "Blu, don't even joke like that."

"Sorry. (Chuckling) But seriously. I promise you, I don't feel bad about the past anymore, and I know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks, but still…"

"I know. But I want you to know that I still love you and I still love all the good times we had together."

"Me too."

Both birds were staring at each other lovingly and couldn't help but nuzzle their heads against the screens. They were too caught up by their affection for each other. "Oh, I love you so much." Jewel dreamily said.

"I love you too. So, so much. Do you want me to prove it?"

"I think you already are."

"No, I mean…I wrote a poem for you after I left. And I want to read or say it to you."

"You wrote a poem for me? Well…okay. Let's hear it."

Blu backed up from the screen, and did the best he could to remember what he wrote, and softly said…

 _Roses are red_

 _You, the love of my life, are blue_

 _If you asked me how much do I miss you_

 _You can't find the answer anywhere_

 _Because my love for you implies it so much, that it is beyond compare_

Blu wasn't done yet but he could see that the first part of it made Jewel block her mouth and shed a couple tears of joy.

 _We may be apart from each other now_

 _But I believe we will see each other again somehow_

 _Seeing your face,_

 _Makes me think about a perfect place_

 _Where we can live together_

 _And be happy forever_

 _I love you, Jewel, my wife_

 _For you are able to make me a pleasing and grateful life_

"What do you think?" Blu finished, and while Jewel didn't answer, she had a look on her face that showed her definitely enjoying it.

"Aw Blu, that was great. So you're a reader and a writer."

"I guess so, hehe. Do you really like it?"

"Like it? Ohh, loving it wouldn't even begin to cover it." Jewel lovingly said and nuzzled the screen again.

Blu just smiled and said, "Thank you. I promise you, when you feel like it's okay, I'll come back to you. You and I will be back at our home together in no time."

"I appreciate you for thinking that. But for now, until I do decide, just enjoy the time you've missed with Linda, okay? Right now I want you to be the happy one, okay?"

"Okay. Also, how are the others doing?"

"Oh they're fine. Eva and I have become much closer as friends and same goes Rafael. The two of them have been doing great with keeping me company. And Nico, Pedro, and Luiz have trying to keep the party going. The Samba Club just keeps getting better every week."

"That goods to hear. If you're having a good time then I'll smile for you everyday."

"Haha. Hey speaking of day, it looks pretty dark from where you're at. Is it night?"

"Yeah. Your calling woke me up pretty early, but it's okay. Even if you decide to call me at midnight, I'll be able to pick it up. Beck and call."

"Hmm. I understand. Thanks for taking this to talk with him now though."

"You're welcome. Are you okay if we talk again in the afternoon?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Bye honey. Love you" Blu kissed the screen.

"Love you too. Bye Sweetie." Jewel did the same.

Then they turned off their screens. Blu made a big smile and went back to his cage, thinking about how the reunion with his wife was gonna go when he would return. Jewel, however, wasn't the same. She just turned around and sat on the ground before rubbing her belly.

Then…her beak began to quiver and tears came out. Blu obviously loved her and it was because of that that made her cry. She wanted him to go back to Minnesota, thinking he would be happier there and forget about Jewel. But clearly that didn't work, and Jewel still loved him too. Inside herself she was conflicting with emotions so badly.

Jewel was totally sad, sad that she felt like she didn't know what else to do, and the fact that she willingly didn't tell her husband that she was pregnant made things much more difficult. She said to herself,

"Blu…Blu…Blu…oh Blu. I'm so sorry but you can't. You deserve better, you deserve to be happy. I don't know if I can make you happy. I just hope you can understand. I won't break up with you but…"

She continued crying and dwelled more on what to do to take care of herself before one thought came. So she stood up and decided to fly over to Rafel and Eva's place for advice. In the hopes that maybe there was a way to still make things better for both her and her husband.

* * *

So from then on…things have been the same for the two birds. When they decided to split up, it was June of 2010. But currently…it was November of 2013. Three years have passed for Blu and Jewel, and through all that time…they looked like they didn't even notice. All they did was follow the same schedule they had everyday.

Every night or morning, Blu and Jewel would contact each other through their bird cams and discussed over how their day went and asked if anything new was going on. But they never visited each other. Both of them were being honest and always had fun talking, even with having to flirt with each other during their constant video chats.

At times when they weren't video chatting…Blu did what he always did with Linda before they went to Rio. He read his books, watched TV, helped his companion with chores, and did everything that he missed, and felt happier and happier everyday thinking more about Jewel, even when it came to ignoring the geese bullies.

For Jewel, all she did was do what she used to do in the jungle. She survived, ate all day, flew all day, and the only extra routine she had was having Eva as her new best friend as well as Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, and Tulio. Each of them were the best of friends to Jewel. Very helpful and sensitive, especially when there was one thing she needed help with.

The one thing that Jewel failed to mentioned to Blu all these years was not just the news that she was pregnant…but that she already laid her eggs…and that they hatched. Three eggs became three young chicks named Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

During the time while Jewel was in labor or being taken care of, she didn't call Blu, or vice versa since he was conviently busy helping Linda with some neighborhood service activities. But at the time after…Jewel wanted to tell Blu so much about the kids, but the feeling guilt from her past mistakes still overcame her. So she did her best to keep her kids Carla, Bia, and Tiago safe and kept secret. She even tried hiding the bird cam from them everyday. But she never kept the life of her husband a secret from the kids. She told them everything about her father, including the reason why he wasn't around.

She was honest with them, and regardless of how much they wanted to let their father know they existed and wanted to meet him, they understood that their mom wasn't feeling up to it. So they tried enduring with that fact for so long and at least had their mother, their honorary uncles, and aunt Eva to play with them. Plus they had hope that they would see their father one day.

But for Jewel…she believed that it wouldn't go that way. That now and forever, she would have to keep the kids a secret from her husband and that he would remain happier in Minneosta and that she and her triplets would be happy in Rio. Sticking to the way they've been doing things for three years, forever. Until one day…that idea changed.

* * *

In the near end of November 2013, Jewel was flying through the afternoon sky, holding a talon-full of brazil nuts that looked good for the family. She had a deep smile on her face, hoping to have nice lunch with her kids. But what she didn't expect…was to see Rafael and Eva with her kids. Judging by the look on their faces, they looked like they had a bad feeling about something.

But Jewel decided to start the conversation nicely, saying "Oh, hi guys. I don't think I asked you to my babysit my kids today."

Eva replied, "Hi Jewel. Sorry but while you were gone, your kids called to us saying they wanted to talk."

"About what? Is something wrong?"

The triplets were the first to sadly look at each other, thinking of the worst. Until the youngest chick, Tiago, decided to speak up. "Actually, Mom, there is something wrong. We're…we're…we're…"

"We're what? Tiago, it's okay, you can tell me what's bothering you."

Carla and Bia wanted to speak but they knew Tiago was more bothered by the situation than they were. Which was why Eva and Rafael didn't say anything either.

So Tiago just relaxed, breathed, and finally said. "Mom…we're tired! We're tired of waiting for Dad! We're tired of hoping that one day you might finally talk to our Dad about us, that you might finally tell him that we exist and that we want to meet him! Mom, I want to see our Dad." Then he began to cry and hugged his mother roughly. Already she understood what they were going through.

Then Carla and Bia made the same reaction by hugging Jewel. And Rafael said, "They are right, Jewel. I'm sorry we have to bring it up like this to you but they are right. While you and Blu have been doing great at staying together, you never once told him about your pregnancy or your children. It's been three years since you told him to go and he never once told him. He needs to know about them now, and you need to give them that choice."

"What?" Jewel said surprisingly. "But-But-But…look, kids. I know you want to see Blu, believe me, I know but-"

"No!" Bia said.

Then Carla, "Mom, please. You can't keep doing this to us. We want to see Daddy. We want him to see and know about us. We've been waiting too long and want to see him now. Please."

Bia, "We know you said you told him to go home because you thought he needed to be more happy there."

Carla, "But don't you think he'd be happier here? With us? We're his kids and he deserves to know about us."

Tiago, "Please. We can't…we can't wait anymore."

This scene was very fast for Jewel, but seeing their faces like that, didn't feel right. Throughout the years, she has been doing her best to make both her kids and Blu happy…but since they all had good points, she knew that it wasn't enough. That this wasn't the way. So she hugged them and finally gave the best words she could.

"Guys? I am so sorry. Look for so long, so long, I have been trying extremely hard to make you each happy. I thought the way we were already doing things would work but obviously it's not. You do not know how much I did wanna tell your father about you guys. I just thought he deserved a life that didn't involve me in it. And I mean only me. So…right now, I think I can see that there's no real excuse for what led to this." Jewel breathed and cried a little too before finally saying, "Do you really want to? Do you really wanna see your daddy?"

The three chicks then looked at Jewel and quickly nodded. The poor kids looked desperate and really wanted what they were asking for.

"Okay. I'll introduce you." Jewel looked at Rafael and Eva. "Will you two stand by me while I talk to Blu?"

The toucans gave an "of course" look to her request, and the kids were surprised to see the bird cam that Jewel was hiding from them.

"Okay. Kids, this is how I'm able to stay in contact with your father everyday. We chat with each other through these screens and this is where I am going to show you three to him. But how about we surprise him a little more? You hide in your room until I tell you come out, okay?"

Carla, Bia, and Tiago had a bad feeling about that plan but they knew that it was still a chance for them to see Blu. So they listened to their mother and went off. Rafael and Eva stood by Jewel closely as she anxiously turned on the bird cam that made the calling signal.

It took a few seconds before any response came but Jewel tried to remain calm. Eva held her wing tight. Rafael placed a wing on her shoulder. Still, the six birds waited, until…a picture came up, and it was revealed to be the smiling Blu.

"Oh. Hey Jewel! Rafael and Eva! How are you guys doing? I haven't to you two in a while." Blu sounded very happy, which made Jewel feel even worried.

"Hi Sweetie." Jewel said.

Rafael, "Hello, compadre."

Eva, "It's nice to see you again, Tyler. We're good but what about you and Linda?"

Blu, "Oh we're doing great. Usually on some days like this there's really nothing to do. But we just bought new Christmas decorations and I'm just a little bored. So I would really like to hear some exciting news from you guys. Especially you, Jewel. You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I…actually no. Blu…as of right now there's something very important I need to share with you. Everyday when we talk, I feel extremely joyful to see your face and hear your voice, and the fact that you're happy back at home made me…it made hope that with how I insulted you in the past, you would forget about me. I know you said you didn't care and that you still loved me, but I did care while I still loveyou. So I at least agreed to your terms and was always happy doing this for three years. But now someone else isn't."

"What? Jewel, I'm sorry. I don't understand. Who doesn't?"

"It's about this. Before you left, I've been hiding something from you that I wanted to share for a long time. But I couldn't."

Blu was becoming intrigued by what she was saying, and by looking at her face, Jewel was indeed sad and feared the worst out of her husband's reaction. So thanks to Blu's intuition, he tried to keep his cool and let her finish.

"It's something extremely important, and it took a while but now I'm ready to share it. I'm just not ready for your response."

"Well…okay. Whatever it is Jewel, you can show me. I-I won't, well just know that what happens, I'll still love you."

"Okay. (Gulp)…Kids, you can come out now."

"Kids?" Blu sounded surprise and already knew what she meant.

Then Carla, Bia, and Tiago came out from their room and revealed themselves to the bird cam. They made a slow smile because they finally got to see their father's face for the first time. Blu just showed a completely shocked face.

At a moment of pure silence, Rafael and Eva hoped for the best, Jewel feared the worst, and Bia nervously said to Blu, "Hi Daddy."

Blu didn't have anything to say, so…he just shut his eyes and fell on his back to the computer desk.

"Blu?!" Jewel said, seeing that her husband fainted. The kids were shocked it.

Then to make things look better, Rafael jokingly said, "Well…at least they got to see what their dad is like." Then Eva bumped his shoulder in annoyance.

* * *

 _ **To be continued again. Know that this AU will go on, and know that the next order of what I publish will be different from what I said on MLDP Ch.16.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As this next chapter starts, let me just say thanks again for the FAV, FOLLOWs, and reviews. Enjoy this, and also know that eventually I'll be making a change to one of my other shows. You'll just have to guess which one it is.**_

* * *

Ch.3

"Blu? Blu? Are you okay? I-I can't see you." Jewel was trying to call out her husband, who just fainted.

Carla, Bia, and Tiago were still with their mother as she kept trying, and Eva and Rafael only stood by the hollow walls to be their friend's emotional support.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, Blu was able to groan while waking up. He stood up and looked at the screen again.

"Thank Heaven." Jewel said. "Honey, are you okay?"

Blu slowly responded, "Yeah. Oi, for a moment there I thought I just saw…(shocked)…good gosh, that wasn't a dream." He just stood in his place, all shocked and took a good look at his three kids. He didn't know what else to say except, "Um…Jewel, is it okay if you can give me a few minutes with the kids before we talk?"

"Oh sure." Jewel was glad that his first response didn't sound like anger. So she did what he asked and the children got closer to the bird-cam to see their father.

Jewel walked to the edge of her hollow so she wouldn't eavesdrop or anything.

"Wow…" Blu whispered. He was incredibly nervous to see the three kids and wanted to know everything, so he anxiously said, "Hi guys."

"Hi Dad." They all said in the same tone.

"Wow, I-I know I haven't seen Jewel in person for a while but…" Before Blu could finish, Tiago hugged the bird-cam, which made Carla and Bia feel as sad as he did.

Tiago quivered, "F-F-For so long, I wanted to meet you, Dad. And now that I already am, just makes me feel a little better."

"Aww…" Blu whispered as tears began to race down from his eyes too. "You wanted to meet me? Did your mother ever talk to you about me?"

"Yeah." Bia replied. "For as long as we could remember, Mom always talked about how brave, smart, and kind you are."

Carla, "And I think we can already see that she was right."

Blu blushed to that compliment before saying, "Aw thanks. And…wow, the fact that I have kids now is…is honestly a surprise but in a way it's more exciting. So, If you kids wanna know about your father, can you tell him more about yourselves first?"

"Absolutely. I don't know where to start except, my name's Carla. I'm the oldest."

"Only by three minutes and two point five seconds, haha. I'm Bia."

"And I am your most handsome and only son Tiago."

"Hahaha. Cool. Um…for curiosity's sake, are there more of you or…?"

Bia, "No, no. It's just the three of us and Mom."

Carla, "Plus, we'd be as shock as you are if we did have more siblings. (Whispering) It's hard enough for me to tolerate these two."

Tiago and Bia, "Hey!"

Blu laughed as he heard them bicker a little before he gave them the chance to tell their father about their stories. How for the past three years, Jewel had to take care of them with all love and compassion (and with help from Tulio and her friends), and they have done a lot of fun things in Rio.

Carla became one of the best singers in the entire samba club and brought out a good show every week.

Bia was very smart and always spent her time reading books, studying bugs and things, and even helped Tulio and Fernando sometimes at the aviary. She even admitted that she once had a crush on Fernando.

Tiago was always the humorous and extreme type since he was an adolescent macaw. Creating and pulling pranks on birds was his number one hobby, while at other times, he would just hang out with his sisters or help his mother with whatever she needed since he felt like he was the only 'man in the house'."

Hearing their stories about how they spent their lives with each other and their mother made Blu's heart pound and smile deeply. From where Jewel was sitting, she couldn't hear them but saw that they were having a good conversation. Then she felt Eva pat her shoulder.

"Are you glad we suggested this?" She asked.

Jewel shook her head with a smile, saying, "Kinda. Hmm…I'll admit there were times where I wish I did tell him sooner. I just thought that…with everything I said to him, I didn't think I deserved his love."

"But he still wanted to stay anyway."

"Yes, yes he did. Ha. And that's what bothered me. I loved him, I loved him so much that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and it was obviously mutual for Blu. But he made more sacrifices for me than I could count. He did so much to make a spoiled girl, like me, happy and I didn't think that was fair for him."

"We know, we know. Except, you're not, and never were, a spoiled girl." Eva kindly hugged her and Rafael continued patting her.

He said to Jewel, "And you know, there was a time where Eva was gonna do the same thing for me."

"Really?"

Eva, "Oh yeah. Though not…exactly the same way. Ever since me and my juicy papaya got together, he's done a lot for me. Compliment me, made me feel good about myself and my singing, and never complained when I asked him to take care of me or our kids. He was the amazing husband that I never deserved. At many times, I did feel like doing the same thing you did with Blu just to make my Rafi happy."

Rafael, "But through selfless and honest communication, we were able to understand that both of us were happier together than apart."

Jewel, "Hmm. So…with Blu, I feel like I did the selfless part…but not the honest part. Which shows that maybe I wasn't being completely selfless."

Rafael, "Yet…you thought you were doing the right thing. You can't expect him to be hard on you about it. He agreed to go back and stay in contact. And after all these years, you both made it work. If I know my amigo, he will be gentle with you than you can hope."

"Well I hope you're right. At least he seems to love the kids though."

Eva, "Did you ever think he wouldn't?"

That question struck Jewel hard, for she didn't know how to answer that. All she could do was continue to watch her family talk more, and that was the only thing making her smile still. Though Jewel's friends understood her anxiety.

One hour and a half later…the four were still talking and Blu loved hearing everything from the triplets. Once they were almost done, Blu looked over at the hollow edge, and still saw his friends…and the girl that made his life change. He felt a little sorry for her and really wanted to talk. So, he rubbed his neck and sighed before saying, "Hey kids, I've had a good time catching up with you guys on your life. But…any chance you can let me speak with your mother?"

The kids turned back and nodded to Blu.

Tiago, "Okay, and thanks for listening. I-It was great seeing you…Daddy."

Blu, "It's was great seeing you too, buddy. All three of you. I…I love you guys."

Carla, Bia, and Tiago all shed a few tears before hugging the screen, which made Blu unable to resist the urge to hug them back. It caused him to hug his screen hard and make a deep smile before they let go and waved goodbye.

But before they went to their rooms to talk, Bia said to Blu, "Um…can you please be gentle with Mom? I understand if you're mad, I was too for a while, but then I also understood why she didn't tell you everything. She thought you would be happy there than here."

"Hmm…I know, sweetie. Don't worry. Now you and your brother and your sister just go to your room, and have fun, okay?" Blu smiled.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once Bia went off, Blu and Jewel faced each other from the distance, fearing that maybe their conversation wouldn't end well. But Jewel turned back to see Rafael and Eva were still showing her support. Jewel hesitantly walked over to her bird cam. It felt like an eternity but Blu understood her anxiety before she made it upclose.

Jewel looked at Blu straight in the eye and gulped. "I…I…I feel like the first I should ask is…are you mad?"

"Mad?" Blu questioned, and never showed a scowling face. "Ma…? No. I'm not mad. I haven't been mad at you since our argument at Luiz's garage. But I should be, and I am unbearable shocked."

"I know, I know. Blu, you have every right to feel that way and more, and there's no apology I could give you."

"Were there times when you wanted to tell me, but couldn't? A-And how is it possible that we have been video chatting with each other almost everyday for three years and I've never once noticed anything?"

"I did my best trying to hide them. I told them so much about you and why you weren't here. Because I was consumed by guilt and didn't wanna hurt you…like I did this way…by making you sacrifice so much for me…"

"Well…I'll be honest, I am hurt, yes. I wish you told me."

"I know. And…you're probably gonna hate me when I tell you this but…(sobbing)…on the day before I asked you to go back…I was examined by Tulio and he told me I was pregnant."

Jewel didn't cry hard but did have massive drops flowing down from her eyes and Blu was shocked enough to have his tears come out the same way.

"So…(sniffling)…you're saying you were pregnant since the day you asked me to leave? And you never told me because you thought you were still hurting me?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. For everything I've done to you when we met, I felt like I didn't deserve you and after today, I can see that I was more right than ever. Blu…I want you to know that regardless of everything I did, I've always loved you and never wanted to hurt you. So…if…if you have any thoughts of never trusting me or leave me for good…then don't hesitate to say yes. I deserve it. I deserve to be alone."

She tried really hard to hold her sobbing but failed. Rafael and Eva felt more pity for her than ever and could only hope for the best.

Blu was still crying a little too…but didn't want to hurt his wife. Looking at her showed that she did love him and knew every word she said was true. So, all he did was place his wing on the screen. Jewel noticed and did the same before hearing him out.

"Jewel…many husbands in the world would consider that. We made this relationship work for so long but you kept this secret from me. The secret that could've made our family whole. So from that, if I were any different, I would be mad and…and divorce you." Jewel stopped crying and understood, until Blu finished saying, "But I'm not going to."

"What?"

"Jewel, you are my wife. You are the very bird I fell in love with and did so much to make you happy. I care about you too much to even think about leaving you. So just know that I am not like other husbands. I'm going to take it easy on you, and just be glad that you finally told me now. Already I love are our kids. The girls are beautiful and smart like you. Tiago is very good looking like me, haha. I'm glad to have met them…and that I'm able still to talk to you everyday. I won't and never will divorce with you. I love you so much."

"Oh Blu." Jewel finally smiled and hugged her screen again.

"There's just one thing though."

"Yes?"

"I admit I'm still hurt by you though. But I will forgive you. Just let me ask something."

"Anything."

"I want you and the kids to come over for Christmas. I want you to come to Minnesota so we can celebrate the holidays together as a family. And if it turns out well…then please let me come home with you. Please let me come back to Rio."

Jewel, once again, felt hesitant but knew that she couldn't push him away anymore. She wanted him back and wanted to their family to be properly whole without anymore guilt choking her. So she slowly nodded and it made Blu smile.

"Thank you. Please be sure to inform Tulio. And I look forward to seeing you in person again."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what."

Then Blu ended the call. Jewel turned back to her friends, who were still in the hollow, and were able to hug her tightly.

"Thank you guys." Jewel softly said.

Eva, "You're welcome."

Rafael, "You and the kids have a great time, okay?"

"We will. You guys are the best."

Then she smiled deeply and went to her kids to tell them of the big news. The news that would determine if they could see and bring their father home.

* * *

 _ **I know Christmas is already over but this story will be going on with it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Valentine's Day, guys!**_

 _ **Impecable timing, right? Well, now todays comes what I promised. Another chapter for this story. Which, by the way, I'm glad to see that everyone likes as much as they did with "Rio (in 2 Form)." So let's see what you think of this heartfelt chapter. And if you and special someone are together, then you can read this if you want.**_

 _ **Enjoy! And note that until I finish editing the previous chapters, I won't be adding this to DeviantART yet.**_

* * *

Ch.4

December of 2013. At the very end of the month, it was not only the time of the holidays, but also the time for a certain bird to reunite with his family. The bird was Blu, and he was currently helping his oldest family member with preparing for the holiday. He and Linda spent their days putting everything on the walls, making their house look like Central Christmas City.

Blu, out of the whole pair, was the most excited. He hanged up every light, decoration, and stocking like he was "Birdy Gonzales." He was extremely thrilled because it was the 23rd and knew that his wife and three children would be coming.

Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, and even Tulio were coming to Minnesota for a great family visit. The only one who actually noticed his excitement was the only friend he had in Minnesota. It was Linda, and while she was setting up the decorations herself, she saw Blu's joy and speed. He was a joy crazy flyer, and seeing him like that made Linda laugh before he eventually got tired.

The spix macaw became so exhausted that he rested his back on the window, and sticked his tongue out.

Linda chuckled, "Hmhmm! I guess my big brave boy worked himself a bit much. Are you…trying to impress Jewel by working out? Is that why you've been skipping the hot chocolate lately?"

Blu blushed and rolled his eyes.

Linda chuckled again. "Oh, it's okay. I understand. You miss her more than I do, and wanna make sure this trip goes well, don't you?" Blu was hesitant to answer but Linda already knew. So she picked him up and smoothly stroke his back. "It's alright. Everyday you've spent three years just talking to Jewel by video. I've had you since you were a baby, so I can tell when you're feeling anxious. You miss the days where you actually got to hug her constantly, right?"

Blu could only respond with a cooing sound. He felt super relaxed when Linda pet him and reminded him of his past with Jewel.

Linda continued, "You miss the days where you got to nuzzle or kiss each other in the beak?" Blu cooed again, and kept doing it repeatedly as his owner kept reminding him of Jewel. "What else? Did you always cuddle with her? Compliment her? Comfort her? And did everything as husband and wife together?" Blu was feeling very zen with Linda's words, remembering all the happy times he spent with Jewel before he moved. It made him hope even more for the family reunion would go well.

All Blu could do was just smile.

"That's my big brave boy." Linda said. "Well, don't worry I promise this reunion will end gracefully. Plus…if you do have to go back to Rio, know that I'll always be with you no matter. Okay?" Blu nuzzled her cheek, to which she enjoyed and finally said, "And if I have to be honest, I've also been missing Tulio as well. I know he was kinda crazy when we first me, but he was a good friend to me. And I will admit…for a while, I had the same feeling for him that Jewel has for you."

The spix was surprised to hear her say those words. He knew that she and Tulio have gotten close since Rio, and that they've always contacted each other every month. But he didn't fully imagine them as an item or that she would admit it.

Linda sighed, "Hmm. You're not the only one who has high hopes. I have high hopes that you, Jewel, and the triplets will be very happy and will go back to Rio together. And I also have high hopes for me and Tulio to talk a bit more. Maybe I can even ask him out. It even makes me wonder why I left." She took a good look at Blu. "Mmm. Oh, Blu. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left Rio. I did it because I thought my responsibilities here were still on hold and I let you stay because I thought you'd be happier there. If only I'd known Jewel would feel so guilty about it later. I promise if I had thought about that or anything else, I would've stayed behind. But I didn't and I'm sorry about that."

Blu was surprised again, and smiled before nuzzling Linda's cheek for the second time. He was beginning to see that she sounded a lot like Jewel.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you, Linda. And if I was then I've already forgiven you. Just like how I've already forgiven Jewel a long time ago." Blu said, but sounded like squawks to his companion.

Linda enjoyed his affection for her and thought to herself, "Aww, thank you, Blu. I'm glad you still loved me after all this time. I just hope Jewel and Tulio don't get jealous." But she hoped for the best that everything really would work out. For the sake of Blu and Jewel's marriage.

* * *

As Linda was dwelling on her feelings, there was a taxi cab a couple miles away. It was heading to Moose Lake and inside it, was Tulio the human ornithologist. He sitting in the back seat, smiling over how the reunion was going to go. Not just for himself and Linda, but the birds that were inside cage, sitting right next to him.

Jewel and her three kids were inside the yellow cage. Carla, Bia, and Tiago were thrilled because of the trip they were on. Each of them were jumpy and wouldn't stop chatting. Jewel, however, was looking through whatever view she had at the window. She was smiling deeply and was constantly thinking about Blu.

Carla saw her and assumed she wasn't feeling right. "Hey Mom, are you okay?" She asked.

Jewel turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm okay, sweetie. But I'll be honest, while I'm excited to see your father again, a part of me is pretty overwhelmed too."

"Hmm. I can imagine. You've known daddy longer than we have. I just hope this trip turns out to be great."

"Me too. But don't worry, it will. I also wonder how Tulio is feeling about it?" Jewel approached the other end of the cage and saw Tulio. It looked like he had the same expression she did. So she squawked to get his attention.

"Huh?" Tulio noticed. "Oh. You four doing okay?" Jewel nodded to him, and he replied, "Good to hear. Or see. I'm just hoping that you all actually enjoy this trip we're having. You, Jewel, will finally get to see your husband in person after so long. And I know you chicks will be just as excited, right?"

The triplets nodded to him, and they indeed were. Since the kids finally got to speak to their father for the first time, they have waited over a month to see him in person. It was hard to tell who thought about it more though.

"That's great." Tulio said to them. "And I'll be honest with you, I'm excited too. Mostly just to see Linda again. You know, we speak to each other the same way you and Blu do. Just never constantly. I…I'll admit I have missed her…a lot. At many times I feel like maybe we…we had the same thing you and Blu still do."

After saying such a confession, Tulio scratched Jewel's neck comfortably. Jewel enjoyed it, and thought about what Tulio said, because even she didn't picture him and Linda as a couple so much. Plus, having her neck petted so smoothly made Jewel dwell more on how much she and Blu would cuddle with each other again. Jewel was feeling too excited inside, and could also see it in her kids. She heard him continue their chat.

"So what do you guys want to do once we see Blu? I mean Dad." Bia asked.

"Well for one thing, we make sure we don't call him Blu by accident or anything." Said Carla. "I know he's still new to us, but he's our dad."

"Without a doubt." Tiago whispered, then said aloud, "Maybe we should dog-pile him. It can give him that whole 'Oh my gosh, I have children' feeling."

Carla replied with a chuckle, "That does sound fun, but I don't wanna overwhelm our pops too much. I think we should just say 'Hi Daddy' and we give him…I don't know, a big family hug?"

"That works too, haha." Tiago sighed, and Bia noticed that her brother suddenly changed his expression.

"Hey, are okay, little brother?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I…uh…aw, who am I kidding? Guys, I know you're gonna find this weird coming from me, but…" Tiago was hesitant to speak. But he felt that he wanted to confess something to his only sisters. "(Clearing throat)…guys, I don't know if you're looking forward more than I am but…do you remember how emotional I was being last month? When I begged Mom to let us see Dad?"

"Yeah." Carla replied. "Don't feel embarrassed about it, we both felt the same way during that time."

"No. I'm not embarrassed, I'm…I'm still feeling the same way now like I did then."

"Really?" Said both the sisters.

"Yeah. Everyday and every night I kept expecting this trip to finally start tomorrow, or I wake up and think that our conversation with Dad was just a dream. Ever since I was a born, I wanted to meet Dad and see if he was anything like Mom told us. Everyday I become more and more worried about how things will go. So much that…I'm terrified of the idea that Dad might not like us and we'll go back to Rio without him."

The girls were surprised to hear him talk like that. He sounded very mature, and yet insecure too. Just like his father. Jewel heard every word and didn't what to do any more than her daughters did. But he continued,

"I don't want that to happen, and I know that most likely won't but…in case it does, I just wanted to be honest about how I felt. I…I wanted to be honest with you two. Look, I know I always cause trouble and annoy you guys so much, but I want you to know that I only do it because I like having fun with you. Mom is the best because she always tries to love and take care of us, ever since before we hatched. And you two…are the best sisters anyone could ever ask for. I wanted to let you that because I hope…that even if this trip ends poorly, I could go to you guys to help me."

Once Tiago said such cute and heartwarming words, Carla and Bia couldn't stop any of their tears from coming out. They were completely touched and were starting to think maybe Tiago was the oldest chick.

Carla said to his words with a struggle, "Y-You know, I wanna to say 'W-W-Who are you and what have you done with our brother?' But I know that'll only ruin the moment." All three of them laughed and the girls were able to hug Tiago dearly without any hesitation.

"Oh! We love you, little brother." Bia said.

"I…I love you guys too." Said Tiago, no longer thinking about the fears for what might happen.

The three chicks were still hugging each other and didn't let go. They were treating each other like the family they are. But then, they felt someone else join in. It was their mother, and she had the same expression they did; tears and a bright smile.

She said to them, "I'm so proud of you guys for thinking of each other like that. And I promise you, this reunion is going to be fantastic."

"Thanks, Mommy." Tiago said. Then they let go and spoke to each other more softly. All before they arrived at their destination.

* * *

It felt like forever, but the family was able to make it to Linda's home. As the taxi cab parked near the building, Blu was setting up one more piece of Christmas decore and saw it. He saw the cab outside, and then saw Tulio coming out of it with a yellow cage.

"Oh!" The macaw suddenly got excited. So he finally yelled out, "LINDA! LINDA!" He was so excited that he tried getting his companion's attention.

"I'm coming, Blu! I'm coming!" She ran into the library and faced Blu. "Now, what's gotten you all worked…up?" She looked out the window and saw Tulio. He was gently carrying the cage and looked like he was thanking the driver. Linda was really shocked, feeling like he came a little too soon. So her heart was beating and she felt incredibly anxious.

"Oh boy. Cheese and sprinkles, what do I do?" She thought and was even hyperventalating.

Blu was able to notice. He quickly used his confidence to fly up and close the window with curtains. Then he turned on all the Christmas lights before landing on Linda's shoulder, telling her to calm down.

"Huh?" Linda asked, confused by his expressions. "Oh! Okay, (slowly breathing) I'm calm. Just smile and be friendly. And…undoubtly happy to see him again."

Both Linda and Blu were feeling nervous, but waited as Tulio and the cage were approaching the library and he knocked on the door. Linda heard it and slowly walked up before opening the door, to see Tulio's face.

"Linda!"

"Tulio!"

Both the humans were obviously happy to see each other, so they gave each other a good handshake. Then Tulio walked into the library, letting his friend speak.

"Aw it's great to see you again." Said Linda.

"You too, Linda. And…wow, I can see you guys have been going far out for Christmas."

"Yep. If you live in the snowy lands, then it's important to get into the winter holidays better than anyone."

"Heh. Well, I think it looks great. Just like how you and Blu are turning out with your business?"

"Oh yeah. Oh, and how is Fernando?"

"He's doing great." Tulio rested the cage onto an empty table. "I wanted to invite him over but he said there were some things at work he wanted to finish. Plus, he'll be spending Christmas with my family."

"Oh good. And speaking of good, is that what I think it is, Tulio?" Linda pointed to the cage, and Blu suddenly felt his heart pumping to the max.

Tulio responded, "Yup. Come on down, Blu." He reached his hand to the cage door and was able to open it. It was still a little dark in the whole room, so Blu couldn't see what was inside the cage. Until Tulio said to him, "Blu, say hello to your family again." Once it was opened, Carla and her siblings slowly walked out of the cage and saw their father.

Blu's smile grew slowly, and so did his kids' as they saw his face, and charged up to him saying, "Daddy!" They dog-piled and hugged him so tight. Their dad only laughed to that and embraced them back.

"Oh! It's so good to finally see you in person!" Bia said excitedly.

"I feel the same way. Ah, you guys look even more charming in person. Carla, Bia. Wow, you two look so beautiful, just like your mother. And Tiago, it's like I'm looking into…a young and very handsome mirror."

"Haha." Tiago laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Linda said and got to look at her "grandkids."

"Auntie Linda!" The triplet said and walked up to her hand. She was glad to finally see them, and Blu was just happy to see them so thrilled. Then, he looked back at the cage to see the one bird he wanted to see again. The bird who he hasn't seen in person for so long.

Jewel finally walked out slowly and approached her husband. Neither of them looked happy or mad, and thought one of them was going to speak before the other. They didn't know what to say, but at a split second, they both gently raised a wing and used it to touch each other's cheek. It was a good feeling, and they both thought about how much they missed the affection and integrity they have shown each other in the past.

"H…" Jewel started speaking. "…Hi…sweetie."

Blu only smiled. "Hi honey." Then…he became the first to hug her. Blu hugged his wife so lovingly that more tears came out of her. Jewel grew a wide smile and knew he was okay with her.

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot." He said.

"You're welcome. And you still love me?"

"Always."

"Well that's good to hear." Carla said as she and the others hugged them back. The parents laughed, and everybody was glad to know that their Christmas was start out wonderfully.

* * *

• _**Rio belongs to 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios**_

 _ **• Please follow me on Twitter. And know that I'll be working on TGS on Wattpad and my drafts for my TGS novel after this.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this one, and have a very HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Spring Break is almost over. Sorry to hear about that but at least we all made the best of it, right? Me? I mostly got to relax and work on a few more things for myself, and I had a good time with the family.**_

 _ **For instance…have you ever done 2 player mode on Goat Simulator (10/10)?**_

 _ **Anyway, you'll be glad to know that a new chapter to this AU tale is back! And note that it may be the last chapter I post on FFN for this month. When I do comeback, I'm gonna rename my Ask C series into "C's Adventures" and a little spin-off episode before continuing "The Arsenal Saga."**_

 _ **So, hopefully you guys will enjoy that and remember that I'm making revisions to Ask C on DeviantART. Until then…enjoy! And remember again…**_

• _**Rio is property of Blue Sky Studios**_

• _**This story was originally thought by StrikeTheDragon.**_

* * *

Ch.5

After thirty minutes of the meet and greet, the entire Blu Bird family was having the best times yet.

Linda and Tulio were currently spending time with the triplets in the kitchen.

"Aw." Linda said, as Bia and Carla were nuzzling themselves to their auntie's cheek. "I love you too, little girls. Are they always this friendly?" She asked Tulio.

Tulio was grabbed food as he answered, "Pretty much. Though I'd be a little careful around Tiago. He can be quite-"

"SQUAWK!" Tiago screeched from the air and scared Tulio. Which made him drop the food before catching it all again. "-spirited. Just like his mother." He finished saying, in annoyance.

Bia and Carla both laughed.

"Hehehe." Linda chuckled. "Well, I think Blu used to be like that when we were kids. Hmm, and…it's actually nice to see that the kids turned out to be so much like their parents." She smiled and had all of the kids land on her hands. "A handsome, and mischievous boy. And two girls who are both smart and beautiful. I'm surprised you and Jewel were so good at keep this secret from us for so long."

"Oh yes. Linda, about that, I am terribly sorry that I never did say anything. I-"

"Oh no, it's okay. It's not really you that I'm surprised with. But I do understand. Poor Jewel didn't want to feel like she was hurting my Big Brave Boy. But at least they are here now, and happy. And I'm glad for it."

"Me too. And thank you for being so understanding, Linda."

"No problem."

As the kids started to fly off of Linda's hands, her grin got bigger, seeing them high spirited and loving the house their father grew up in.

Then she noticed Tulio sitting at the kitchen table, looking out the window. He had a good view of the neighborhood, and with sun beaming over him, Linda's heart started to beat faster than normal. Tulio looked very handsome to Linda's eyes, and felt like she wanted to confess something personal. So, she sat next to him in the table, and felt her head heat up as she began to speak.

"Um…Tulio, can I talk to you? About something…uh…important?"

"Oh of course, Linda."

"Thanks. Um…let's see, it's kinda difficult for me to say it, but…Tulio, do you remember what it was like? The week we first met?"

"Ha, how could I forget? It was a time of going through big changes and making a big adventure out of it. It was amazing, and I enjoyed the years we spent, video chatting, after that."

"Me too. To me, those time were actually the best I ever had in my life. In fact…I actually miss them. Almost…almost as much as I-I've missed you."

Linda used all her courage and took Tulio's hand in comfort and affection.

"R-Really?" He started blushing too.

"Of course. Tulio, some of the things we went through were indeed…a little crazy, but they were fun for me. That, and the years after were awesome. Even though we didn't communicate as often as Blu and Jewel did, we still got to chat, did a lot of work together for the aviary…and before that, you and Fernando were there with me when I had to let Blu go. Which is why, it made me realize that since you're back, I should that…I…I like you. Tulio, I really like you. Heck, ever since I came back to Minnesota, there hasn't been a single man that's caught my attention. It sounds strange, and I know maybe bringing my feelings up like maybe awkward, but…"

"Uh Linda, about that…I have actually been feeling the same way. About you."

"What?" Linda's whole face turned red. "You have?"

"Yes. I've actually missed your company too. Linda, I hated how we were too busy and couldn't communicate so much, and to my eyes, you…you are a very beautiful woman, and I care about you. It makes me feel like…my life's just not an adventure if you're not in it."

Linda gasped, "Oh Tulio." She felt so very touched that she held her hand tighter on Tulio's before giving him a big hug. "Ooh. I feel the same way. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." He, surprising, hugged her back without hesitation.

"But, uh, just to be clear; you're not already with someone else back in Rio, are you?"

"What? No, of course not."

Linda tried being funny, and knew from her own heart that he was being honest.

So, she finally asked, "Good. Does that mean…maybe during this vacation, you would be interested in going out with me tonight?"

"On a date? Oh, definitely. Though I might need help with knowing my way around this place."

"No problem. In fact, why don't we take a walk?" Linda gave off a cute grin as she stood up.

"Right now? A-Aren't you worried about Blu or the kids, or Jewel?"

"Well, I would be. But after everything that's happened since you and I met, I believe my Big Brave Boy can handle anything."

"Well, okay then." Tulio smiled as she did, then got up before they both placed their jackets on. And as they approached the door, Linda called out to the birds, "Hey guys, Tulio and I will be taking a walk for a while. Behave yourselves and stay safe, okay?" The triplets and gave a friendly, squawk response. Then their human companions left the building.

"Wow." Tiago said.

"A whole human building just for the five of us. Oh, I can only imagine the fun I could have with everything in here."

"Then just do that." Carla said. Then Bia, "Imagine it only, and don't anything else that would get you of all birds in trouble…again."

"Haha. Don't worry, I won't." He and his sisters stopped hovering in the air and landed near the window display. "I promise, after what I said to you two in the cab…I'm not going to cause any trouble for the rest of the trip. I wanna be the best son I can be for Dad."

Hearing his kind words again suddenly made the girls smile again, without a word.

"What?" Tiago questioned.

The two still didn't say anything, but slowly surrounded their brother and gave him another loving hug.

"Ooh. You know we're liking the mature side of you more and more, right?" Bia said.

"Oh. Haha. Well, please don't expect to last forever, okay?"

Carla, "Maybe not, but for now, we like our new Tiago here. And hope he knows that if he does pull tricks on us again, he doesn't get the sweet kind of hugs like this. Just the crushing kind."

She and Bia laughed, and Tiago felt embarrassed to have his sisters treat him so kindly. But also kind of liked it.

"Uh…thanks guys. I love you."

Bia, "We love you too, buddy."

Carla, "Hey, speaking of Dad, what do you think he and Mom are doing upstairs?"

Tiago, "Hopefully nothing sappy."

All the way upstairs, Tiago's hopes were almost let down. Because in Linda's room, Blu and Jewel were standing on one edge of the window, and were hugging each other so compassionately. Their cheeks were nuzzling, and they were massaging each other's wings and shoulders. Both of them have been waiting so long to share each other's affection, and were more than happy to finally get their wish.

Once they stopped, Jewel sighed and rested her head on Blu's chest.

"Mmm. I've missed this." Jewel said to her husband.

"Me too. Almost as much as I've missed you. Mmm. I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu."

"Hehe. Wow, after all these years, I thought you'd get tired of rhyming my name like that."

"Well, maybe. But the day I get tired of something we do together, is the day I get tired of you. Which, by the way, we both know is never going to ha…" Before she finished, her beak reached very closely to Blu's.

He noticed and was expecting a kiss…but Jewel seemed hesitant again.

"…ppen."

"Jewel? What's wrong?"

Her beak was still very close, but slowly scooted away and just continued hugging Blu.

"Blu, I…I'm sorry. It's just that, we haven't seen each other in person for three years. Which means we haven't kissed each other in three years. And…you're the first and only bird that I've ever kissed in my life…and I felt like I would never do it again after I made you leave."

"Really? Well, it's nothing to worry about. I understand that maybe this is more overwhelming for you than it is for me. But I promise, this time for you and the kids will be great, and…if you don't want to kiss right now, then I'm not gonna complain. I've waited this long for your reunion, and I can wait a little longer for you to kiss me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm." Jewel's hug suddenly became tighter, and Blu encouraged it as he kissed her cheek.

"Still the same brave boy I met back at Rio. You're the best, Blu."

"So are you, honey. Hey, for a long time you've been trying to show me around the jungle, how about I show you what a human's life is like?"

"Oh, sure. I'd like to see it."

"Great. So, to start off, this is Linda's bedroom, and you're about to see the rest of this fun house."

Blu leaped and soared through the room. Jewel chuckled and chased after him as he gave her the thrilling tour of the house.

* * *

Six hours later, Linda, Tulio, Blu, Jewel, and the triplets were at the dinner table. They were laughing and having a nice meal of potato and fruit salads, while also talking about how else things were going for them.

"Haha!" Linda laughed, "So wait, that actually happened? Fernando and the girls tried warning you about what Tiago did to the microwave and then…?"

"Boom. Yep. Just like that…the whole aviary became a giant popcorn machine. And since Tiago was just a young chick, and everybody was enjoying their day off, Fernando and I had to clean up everything. Which meant three hours of our lives that we'll never get back, thanks to the troublemaker of the family."

Tiago blushed and didn't ashamed of that prank from the past. Linda and Blu laughed, but the rest of the girls looked annoyed.

Blu whispered to his wife, "You know gets his wild side from you, right?"

"Hey!" She replied in a humorous tone. "No, I like to think it's you he gets it from. You're the creative type, so I believe you're the reason why Tiago is able to pull off these tricks."

"Hmm. Maybe, but I think we can be both agree on one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're wild, I'm creative. Haha. And the kids get their personality from both of us." Blu laughed, and so did Jewel when she felt him trying to hug her. "Yeah. Maybe."

"So, kids?" Blu smiled at his kids. "What do you guys think of my old home so far?"

"We love it!" They said in unison.

Bia spoke up, "It maybe smaller, and quieter, than Rio. But everything in it looks great. The snow, the buildings, the decorations, the people,"

"The books?" Tiago asked with a grin.

"That, and most of all…we got to see you in person."

"Aww." Blu was touched, and it made want to hug Carla, Bia, and Tiago again.

Jewel joined in, and their human companions just admired their display of affection again.

Tulio whispered to Linda, "So, I take it you're glad to see Blu as a father?"

"Absolutely. Having my Big Brave Boy meet a girl, I admit, was rather spooky, even for me. But after everything that's happened, I couldn't be any happier. Especially since he is a father, and…I'm hoping that when I come back to Rio, I'll be able to see these kids everyday."

"I think you will.

By the way, Fernando didn't want you to know about this, probably because the poor boy is too anxious. But I wanted to ask for his sake, do you miss him?"

"What? Of course I do.

Sometimes I think too much about how happy he is after we finish chatting online. Honestly, I know that he's been a really good kid. And knowing that he's been doing so well for you since you adopted him…makes me wish that I could've been with both of you after all these years."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I don't want to feel guilty about that or anything, but…"

"But nothing. I meant what I said, and…I hope you're definitely okay with me coming back to Rio. Because I want to spend time with not just you, but with the other boy who makes me feel like a responsible mother."

Linda took a firm and loving grip to Tulio's hand again, and it made the two humans fall for each other even more.

"I will. Thank you, Linda." Tulio replied.

"I should be the one thanking you. Because even for me…my life doesn't feel like an adventure when you're not in it."

She and Tulio hugged each other sincerely. Blu and Jewel saw them, and could compare the two to themselves, thinking everything was officially perfect.

Then suddenly, Tiago spoke up. "Hey Dad? I know it's a little late in all, but…is there any chance the five of us can go play in the backyard together?"

He sounded pretty considerate about the request, and while both his parents felt unsure, Blu kindly said, "Well…it's not late yet, and it's not that cold tonight. But what do you think, Jewel?"

Jewel saw the look on their kids' face, and just smiled thinking, "Maybe it won't be that bad if we watch them. And hopefully I won't sound like the old Blu after this." Then finally said aloud, "Okay. But let's do it for thirty minutes only, okay? I don't want Linda and Tulio to see us get frostbite or anything."

"Thanks, mom!" The kids gleefully responded, and quickly flew to the backdoor.

"You don't think they'll mind, right?" Jewel asked Blu, pointing to their friends.

"I don't think so. Just so long as we're only out for half an hour, like you said. But for right now…" Blu smiled again and kissed his wife's cheek. "Catch me if you can." Then he flew off.

"Ooh!" Jewel hovered and chased him. "If I got you to fall in love with me so easily, then I'm sure I can beat you at another game of tag!" The lovebirds and their kids quickly went outside, expecting to play some fun games in the snow.

It was indeed great for them, and it gave the family the chance to bond, while Linda and Tulio received alone time they wanted. So far…their vacation and reunion was perfect. Especially for Jewel and her kids.

* * *

 _ **After this…the next chapter might very well be the last one, and it will end with a twist to the story that may surprise you guys a bit. ;)**_

 _ **Other than that, know that while I may be done with FFN for the month, I'll still be sending comments and such depending on new thing comes up.**_

 _ **But before I finish, I have one more thing to say: When April starts, I will not be sending a review or PM response from the first week of the month. From Sunday to Wednesday afternoon, I will not do anything related to posting because me and friends from my church will be doing important task. So, I want to make myself feel a bit more prepared. I mentioned this in my profile already and don't want any friends to take this into offense, but it's just something I wish to do every month.**_

 _ **I appreciate you guys once again for understanding, and hope you enjoy the rest of the month.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

• _**Rio is property of Blue Sky Studios**_

• _**This story was originally thought by StrikeTheDragon.**_

 _ **Hey guys. If I had to work on this any further, you would've had to wait for another week or less. But anyway, I am done and this here is the final chapter to StrikeTheDragon's Rio story. Remember to give a "good job" sign to him and let both of us know what you think of this.**_

 _ **But before this starts, I want to mention a few something. You guys may have noticed that "Big One" post I made, right? Well, if you have, then I should say thanks to you for being understanding. And don't worry. If you guys still ever want to say something to me, you can always leave a comment, and I'll make a response to it with whatever I need to. Specifically DeviantART journal posts or something here if I'm allowed.**_

 _ **Also remember that at the end of this, comes an unexpected twist, and a little announcement. But until then, enjoy.**_

* * *

Ch.6

One hour later, everybody was back inside the house. Linda and Tulio were at the front door, talking and having a good chat since Tulio was going to head the town's motel alone.

"You sure you're okay with having them all here?" Tulio asked Linda.

"Definitely. I feel like it would be comforting if the whole family got to stay together tonight. So just don't worry, I'll be fine with looking out for them myself until tomorrow."

"Okay, you have a goodnight then, Linda."

"You too."

"Oh, and one more thing, if you don't mind." Tulio smiled and leaned to give her a kiss to the cheek. It was quick, and she seemed to enjoy it as she said, "Ooh. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome. Hmm. I really had a great time today."

"Me too. Goodnight, Tulio."

"Goodnight, Linda. And tell Blu and Jewel I said goodnight to them and their kids."

"I will. Bye." Linda chuckled and had her cheeks turn massively red as Tulio walked away and she closed the door. She made a loving sigh, and then noticed Blu and Jewel. They were standing at the computer desk and smirked at her.

"Oh. I guess you guys saw that?" She chuckled with embarrassment.

The two birds didn't say anything but did enjoy seeing their moment of affection.

"Okay." Linda chuckled. "How about we get you two and your kids to bed, eh?" She approached them and put them on her wrists before walking upstairs.

A while later, Linda was in bed and the bird family was inside a hand-made nest, big enough for all of them.

"Wow. So, you and Linda really were prepare for us coming?" Jewel asked, being impressed by how the nest looked.

"Yep. I, honestly, thought of this myself. I thought it would've seemed good as a home away from home thing for you and the kids. If you weren't comfortable with having to stay in a foreign human home for a while."

"Hmm. Well, thanks. But I think you should know by now that being in a human house doesn't bother me anymore."

"Yeah, I know. But still. I-"

"You wanted to make me happy. Which, I'll admit, that's what does bother me. You're always willing to do something good for me that it makes me feel like I'm not doing enough."

"Well, I like to think that your care actually says otherwise."

"Hmm." Jewel smiled at him, and gave Blu a slow hug. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Uh, Dad?" Tiago spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I don't want to go to sleep feeling grossed out." His sisters just laughed, and his parents rolled their eyes.

Jewel approached her triplets and said, "Okay, kids. Time for bed now." She brought them to their side of the nest, where they were able to lay down comfortably and were ready to hear their mother. "Are you guys okay if we let Daddy hear the lullaby I always give you?"

"Uh huh." They said happily.

"Okay." Jewel smiled, and Blu sat next to her, wanting to listen to what she meant.

Jewel cleared her throat, and sang a very special song. A song that always made her kids feel relaxed.

( " _Don't Go Away_ " )

 _ **Moonbeams and starlight**_

 _ **Magical twilight**_

 _ **The warming ray**_

 _ **Hear it whispering your name**_

 _ **Rainbows at midnight**_

 _ **Sparkling night skies**_

 _ **Don't go away**_

 _ **Stay another day**_

The song sounded so beautiful that the kids feel asleep instant. Except for Tiago, who silently said, "Can you sing it again, please?"

Jewel chuckled and kissed her son's head. "Goodnight, Tiago."

"Okay. Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, kiddo." Blu said, and gently pressed his head to Tiago's and his daughters. "I love you, guys." Then he shedded a tear before he and Jewel went to their side of the nest.

Blu whispered to his wife, "That lullaby was beautiful, Jewel. And the first day of having you guys all here…and it was better than I could've hoped."

"Me too. Thank you for making it that way, Blu."

"Actually, I think it was you who did that. And no matter what, I will always love you for it."

"Same."

Then they approached a good spot to lay down in. Blu lied down, but before Jewel could come to his wings, she said "Um…Blu?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"You know…we haven't slept together in three years. A-Aren't a little nervous?"

"Nervous? Honestly, a little bit. But, I'm okay with it."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. You and I are still husband and wife, and regardless of what happens, I know we'll be okay. Heck, I promise I'll protect you. Nothing bad will happen. Come here." Blu asked nicely, and Jewel couldn't say no to him.

So she approached him slowly, and allowed him to put his wings around her.

"Are you nervous though, Jewel?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked. This is just something I never thought I'd have again. The chance to sleep while being in your loving wings."

"Well, don't worry. Now, you'll get to be in my wings again."

"Okay." Jewel smiled, and rested his head on Blu's shoulder before they both laid down. Then she gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Thanks, Blu. I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what."

They held each tight and shut their eyes before going to sleep, and felt total happiness roam around in their dreams, knowing that things have become good for them again.

* * *

December 25, 2013, it was Christmas Day! Three days later, after they finally got together, the two humans and five blue birds were under one roof. They were all sitting together in the kitchen, and smiling because it was the most wonderful time of year for them. All around them were more holiday decorations than there were earlier, and about three of them couldn't handle how all of their excitement. Carla, Bia, and Tiago were flying all around the room, acting like Looney Tune characters because they were waiting so long for Christmas Presents. But their parents and Tulio were in the kitchen, talking and enjoying more of the view. Blu and Jewel were laughing at their kids' act of craziness.

"Haha! Blu, I honestly didn't think they'd enjoy the place this much?" Jewel said to her husband.

"Well, I'm honestly glad they are. It just makes this trip more fun for them and us. Before I get back to Rio."

"Yep." Jewel sighed. "And I'll be honest, Blu, a few days ago I would've argued with you more about you going with us."

"But now?"

"Now, even though I'm nervous about you coming back, I feel like having you at home will be the best thing for me yet."

"For you or the family?"

Jewel blushed over his question, but smiled and hugged him. "Both. And thank you for always being understanding."

"You're welcome. And one of the many benefits to that, is making you smile with that beautiful face of yours."

"Oh Blu."

Both parents wanted to enjoy the moment. Then they felt Tulio pat their heads a little.

"I can tell you two are doing alright?" He said. "I'll tell ya, I was serious amazed with how well you've gotten along since after you met. There were moments when I feared that your species would be gone but…it seems you two heroes changed that. That is something to thank Heaven for." Tulio smiled as well as Blu and Jewel did.

"He's right, you know." Said Blu.

"Without a doubt." Jewel replied. "I've always been glad that we got together. Nothing ever made me think otherwise. Nothing. I love you."

"I love you too. In fact…do you finally want to kiss me?"

"Oh. Um…" Jewel did want to kiss him, ever since they reunited, but she was always nervous because of how long they were separated and why. However, by looking into his eyes and having her heart move so fast, she didn't want to say no. So, she approached her husband's face very slowly, and was ready to kiss him. Which made Blu feel excited, until…

"I got the presents!" Linda cried, carrying boxed gifts for everyone. Then Jewel stopped before she could kiss Blu and said (in a whiny tone), "Aw, man."

Then Linda came to the kitchen table, saying "I hope you guys will love this."

"Presents!" The triplets cried out and flew to the table.

Blu and Jewel shrugged at each other and decided to wait, because they wanted to see their kids open their presents first.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been waiting forever for this!" Tiago said, and the girls felt the same way.

"What do you think is in them?" Carla asked Bia.

"I don't know. But if they came from Auntie Linda and Uncle Tulio then they have to be good, right?"

Blu said to them, "How about we let them explain first."

Linda spoke up to everyone, "Alright, guys. Since it is finally Christmas Day, I now have the privilege of giving you guys your presents. That includes you too, Tulio."

"Me? Oh Linda, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well maybe not, but it is the holidays and we are an item now. So I thought it was only fair. Now, here is yours, handsome." She handled him a small present, and Tulio took it before saying, "Thank you, Linda. Now that you mention it, I also thought that it would be nice if I got you something too." Then he gave him her present.

"Really? Aw, Tulio." Linda's cheeks were bright red as she took her gift and opened it quickly. Which made Tulio want to race her.

The birds laughed as well as they did, and Tiago wanted to ask, "Hey Dad, while they're occupied, can we open our stuff?"

"Well…"

"Thanks!"

He and his sisters speedily zoomed over to their gifts and grabbed the right ones. Blu yelled "Hey!", but Jewel stopped him.

"Just let them have their fun. Oh, and by the way, are you okay with talking to me alone by the window?"

"Uh, sure. If you think they'll be fine that is."

"I'm sure they will. Come on."

They flew up to the front window, and before either of them spoke, they stared at the view of the neighborhood again. Everything looked subtle, calming, and peacefuly. Plus decorative for the holidays as well.

"It does look pretty nice." Jewel said. "Is it always this quiet?"

"Mostly. Other times you would hear cars go by and kids playing. Then it'd start to get really noisy when Alice and Chloe would show up. But thankfully, they haven't bothered me since their last migration."

"You think they went to the south or something?"

"I think so. And that was actually two years ago, hehe. If they didn't come back, then I think it's because of the same reason why I didn't want to."

"They met someone special? How would you feel if they did?"

"If I'm being honest…I would be kind of glad. Not only have they left me alone for two years, but I guess this would mean the girls met two boys that could teach them to be nicer."

"And…did you actually ever forgive them for bullying you for so long?"

"Hmm. I forgave you, didn't I?"

"Oh. Right." Jewel blushed.

Then Blu brought his wing to her shoulder. "Jewel…you are the one bird that I can always forgive. You're nice, you're tough, brave, beautiful, gentle, smart-"

"And the wife of a nerd-bird." She joked, but then realized that was a mistake and stuttered, "Whoops! I-I-I'm sorry, that didn't come right. That was dumb of me-!" But then Blu interrupted her with a kiss to the cheek.

"I don't care." Blu chuckled. "Being called a pet, or nerd-bird, doesn't really bother me when it's coming from you."

"W-Why?" Jewel almost froze.

"Because, I know you would never hurt me."

"Hmm. Oh Blu." She smiled and hugged her one and only, but as she made her embrace tight enough, Blu could feel her heart beating. It was like having another heart in him, and as Blu smiled, he brought his head to her, and could feel her heating up.

Blu enjoyed her embrace, but wanted to be more considerate and asked…

"Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still feel guilty? About all that stuff you said to me when we first met?"

"Hmm. Blu, I…I would be lying if I said no. I have felt guilty for that and so much more. You risked your life just for me. You comforted me all that time when my wing was broken. You helped me find a home and taught me how to trust others. And most of all, you gave me three loving children that we can call a family. And what did I do? Nothing that I think it is as good as your acts of kidness."

"Hmm. I don't know. There are some things that I can think of that I would consider good."

"Like what?"

"One, you saved my life too, and without any hesitation. Two, you agreed to be my wife and girlfriend. Three, you agreed to stay with me. Four…(sniffling)…even though it took a while, you introduced me to our kids. Carla, Bia, and Tiago…are all wonderful. I love them, (whispering) almost as much as I love you. You have made my life one heck of an adventure."

Jewel gasped, and when she saw Blu with tears, she couldn't help but let go of hers too. So she moved closer to him, and touched his shoulders.

Blu softly said, "So, I'll ask this one more time. Can I come back to Rio with you when we're done here? Can I be your husband in person again and help you take care of our family? And always help you whenever you feel sad and guilty?"

Jewel didn't answer, but made her break grow with a big smile. Until she finally said, "Blu…yes. Please, please come back and always stay with me."

"I will. Aw, I love you."

"I love you too, Blu. I always will."

"Does this mean…you're also okay with kissing me now?"

"Oh." Jewel felt her nerves rack up again, but…she still wanted to, and when she quickly looked up, she saw something that motivated her too. There was a mistletoe above them, and seeing it made Jewel not feel too scared anymore. "Blu, I do." She said, and slowly came to him as they both closed their eyes and gently moved their beaks before…they finally pressed together.

After three long years, the two blue lovebirds finally had their kiss, and they enjoyed it as it tasted sweet and it made their tongues dance. Then, after half a minute, they let go and stared at each other lovingly.

"I love you." They both said.

"And we love you guys too." Said Carla, who was standing next to Bia and Tiago while they all saw their parents' scene of affection.

"Oh. You guys saw that?" Blu blushed.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Tiago joked.

"And we kinda liked it." Bia said. "But did you also notice the mistletoe above you?"

"What?" Blu chuckled and looked up. "Would you look at that."

"Also, after seeing that, there is actually something we wanted to share with you, Mom." Carla said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." The triplets said before hovering to the two.

Bia explained, "You see…after we agreed to go on this trip, the three of us were afraid that you two wouldn't get along with each other. That's why, through our time with video chatting with Dad, we asked him and Linda to make something for you."

Jewel was surprised, and as she looked at Blu, he just smiled.

"Thank you, guys." Jewel said.

Blu asked, "Do you guys actually have it with you?"

Tiago, "I do. Right here." From his wing, he was able to bring out what looked like…a small silver necklace, and attached to it was a blue rhinestone heart. Jewel gasped over the sight of it as Tiago gave it to her. It was small but beautiful and was something that seemed make her heart feel bright and beating fast as she let more of tears flow.

"Oh, guys." She stuttered and slowly put it on. "I love it."

"Consider it as a symbol of our family, and a sign that shows that Dad is not the only one who's always forgiven you."

Jewel still had her tears flowing, and it made her say "I love you all." Before she was able to hug all of them. "So…when this trip is done, I'll be ready to go home whenever you guys are."

"Great. But before that, how about we celebrate our family holiday first?" Blu said.

"You got it."

Then the five flew back to the kitchen. They got laugh, talk, and were able to still have fun opening their presents. And as Jewel looked at her family more, she stared at Blu.

"What?" Blu smiled, noticing her impression.

"Oh nothing. But, Blu…I really want to thank you." Then Jewel hugged him again. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"Hmm. You're welcome, I think I understand what you mean."

"You being understanding is nothing new to me, and by the way…I promise that when we get back to Rio, I will be the best wife ever."

"That's funny. I'm pretty sure you've already been keeping that promise since our first kiss."

"Oh you."

Both birds smiled and made one more kiss before continuing their time with their family.

* * *

Then suddenly, all the way in the jungles of Rio, there was an enormous group of birds.

All of them were of different colors and faces, and they each appeared to be smiling and getting into position as the sun was up, and they were all about to sing…

( " _Rio in Real_ " )

 _ **All the birds of a feather**_

 _ **Do what we love most of all**_

 _ **We are the best at rhythm and laughter**_

 _ **That's why we love carnival**_

Every bird in the area was singing, dancing, and flying through the air like there was no tomorrow. Including one pair of birds who sang along. It was Blu and Jewel. They were in Rio and partying along with every bird, singing and appreciating everything they had in their home. Their nest, their friends, and their family. Carla, Bia, and Tiago were also in the party, singing along…and dancing with three other birds that almost looked like spix macaws too. The eight birds and all their friends together were still partying with real fun and happiness.

Then when sunset rolled around, the family caught Linda and Tulio hang gliding, flying along with them, and heard one loud voice yell…

"I STILL LOVE YOU, RIO!"

So it seemed that everyone was finally at home, made proper amends, and enjoyed their new life without any worries. Though for Jewel, as she was still flying with Blu, all she could think about was being happy with him and their kids. But once she began staring at the sunset, the whole world started to look brighter…and fuzzier, and as Jewel tried bashing her eyes repeatedly from the illuminating sphere…

"Huh?" Her eyes were totally opened, and she noticed that she was no longer in the sky. Instead, she was inside some kind of cave. It was large and filled with crystals and stones. It even had a pool, and all the crytals were reflecting the light of the moon.

"What the?" Jewel was rather confused with where she was at, until she saw that she was sitting up on a nest, right next to Blu, who appeared to be sleeping and mumbling. "Blu? Oh." Jewel was realizing what was going on. She and Blu were inside their private cave at the amazon, in their tribe. "It was a dream? All of that was just a dream?" She said to herself, and felt incredibly happy because of it. Blu never spent three years away from Jewel, and she never had to the raise her kids by herself (and with her friends). It was all just a dream. Jewel just felt completely happy because of it. So, she once again laid down and gently snuggled herself to her husband.

"Oh Blu. Thank you so much, for everything." She whispered, because that dream showed her how much Blu loved her, and was hoping that after that…they would both still love each other forever.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **The songs were…**_

• " _ **Don't Go Away" by Anne Hathaway**_

• " _ **Real in Rio" by the Rio Cast Members**_

 _ **Another I want to admit is that this week has been a little busy for me. I did a little bit of house work, had to focus on my new semester in college, and other things. Thankfully I was able to get some things done, and was still able finish this chapter, and enjoy the week.**_

 _ **I hope you guys did too, by the way. And for this story, let me just say…a big round of applauses goes to StrikeTheDragon for thinking of this plot and asking me to write it too. Plus, there are a few things to explain.**_

 _ **If you gasped when you realized that this story was actually a dream of Jewel's, then I think you had the right to. Because, as it turns out, this is canon to Rio Restart. So this whole story is basically like a spin-off tale to it. That wasn't really Strike's idea, but I wanted to add a twist. Hopefully that was okay at least. If not then perhaps I can re-write that.**_

 _ **Also, at that one part where it mentioned the triplets dancing with "three other blue macaws", let's just say that while this story was in development…I had an idea for a sequel.**_

" _ **Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Best Friends Ever"**_

 _ **A little tale that takes place in a universe where Jewel's dream wasn't a dream, and the triplets meet a few new unexpected friends that might make their family feel even bigger.**_

 _ **Another sequel in mind. And like this and Restart Forever, it's going to take quite a while. Sorry, guys.**_


End file.
